Mi encuentro con Noah
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: A punto de comenzar Carrera Alucinante, Noah tiene una... muy común conversación. Conversación que, en retrospectiva, pudo ser lo mejor o lo peor que a un fan pueda pasarle.


**DISCLAIMER**

:Éste fanfic fue escrito sin animos de lucro. Drama Total es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis y FreshTv, y licenciado por Cake Enterteinament Distribution, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _Mi encuentro con Noah_

 ** _Tiempo: Total Drama presents The Ridonculous Race - 2 horas_**

La mañana en Toronto no podía ser mejor. Al fin empieza el verano y no ví la hora de salir de la tortura que representaba la escuela para ser un estudiante de intercambio internacional y largarme al departamento que comparto con una arrogante compañera de cursos de la facultad de Ciencias y un (ugh) animal parrandero.

A esos dos les dije que mantendría el departamento mientras no estaban. Amanda iría a visitar a sus padres en Muskoka, mientras Doug atendería el rancho de su abuela en Alberta. Me dijo que iría a preparar algo para un reality show.

Yo odio la telerrealidad, ¿Saben? Salvo los shows de cocina (que, al menos, dejan algo qué pensar y aplicar), me desagrada la idea de ver a gente someterse a torturas físicas y psicológicas que llaman "desafíos". Y hay uno en particular.

 _Drama Total_.

No entiendo como ese ex-Fame Town pudo torturar a simples adolescentes. Deberían encerrarlo en _Saint Andrew's_ y perder la llave.

Decidí abandonar mis cavilaciones sobre lo dicho por Doug. Así que me dirigí al café donde trabajo... no iba a arruinar mi perfecto último día de esclavitud trabajando, pues (y vaya suerte la mía) descanso los viernes. El mejor día para las propinas y el día de pago.

-¡Sam! Dime, ¿Necesitabas o dejaste algo? -me preguntó Katie, la más sosa persona que he conocido. Debo decir que ella participó poco tiempo en _Isla del Drama_. Es agradable de tratar, pero sosa.

-Claro, vine a cubrir a Chet porque le dió _pereza_ venir aquí -alzé la voz en un tono tan sarcástico como me es posible-.

- _Hey!_ -se escuchó una protesta desde la cocina.

-¡Es broma, Chet! Mañana te cubro el trasero.

-¡ _Gracias, bro_!

-Kat, si necesito pedirte algo.

-Te escucho totalmente.

-Si, como sea. Dejé mi _pen drive_ y pensé que...

En el acto, Katie sacó mi dispositivo (de color blanco, 8 Gb) del bolsillo de su pantaloncillo.

-Oh... -exclamé- gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Sadie también es muy despistada con sus cosas.

-No habrás visto lo que tengo guardado, ¿O sí? -Tenía motivos para preocuparme de ella. Katie... es algo indiscreta con mis cosas. Que sepa que tenga fotos y fichas técnicas de _Fusión de Cocina_ más específicas que las del móvil es algo perturbador.- Hay, em... cosas.

-¡Oh, no no no no, no! ¡Sadie quiso ver!

-Bien, no tienes por qué mentir -quise cambiar de tema y, para variar, comer algo-. Kat, ¿Podrías traerme un café cortado y un trozo de tarta de cereza? -pagué la cuenta y anexé una nota que decía _nos vemos en mi departamento cuando salgas. 25 de Samuel Chapman Road, 32A, segundo piso._ Tomó los c$45 que dejé y me fuí a la mesa que ocupo, la tercera junto a la puerta.

El sitio, a esa hora, estaba llenandose, por lo que, para cuando Katie trajo mi pedido, le pedí que conservara el cambio. No me malinterpreten. Después del fiasco televisivo de Katie y Sadie, ella lo necesitaba más que nadie.

Apenas iniciaba mi tarta y entraron dos personas totalmente dispares. Un enorme chico rubio que usaba una playera holgada blanca con una hoja de arce estampada en azul sobre su oronda barriga y (quien me interesó) un menudo chico de ascendencia india de camisa azul y chaleco rojo. Y no pude evitar escuchar su charla.

-Noah, se ve lleno, ¡Y tengo hambre!

-En cuanto se desocupe una mesa no quiero que te pongas tan loco como con esa comida de utilería.

-¿Crees que tengan buffet? -preguntó el gordo al que se referían como Owen- Espero que haya pastel.

-Owen, es una cafetería. ¡Mira, hay una mesa disponible!

-¿Quieres que te pida algo, amiguito?

-Cualquier cosa sin carne de res estaría bien.

Para mi desgracia, el chico llamado Noah fue a mi mesa.

-¿Está ocupada la mesa o tengo que esperar a que terminen las pulgas? -me pregunta.

-Adelante -dije, sin ganas ya de sonar antipático-.

Tomó asiento y sacó un libro, _Tamerlán y otros poemas menores_ , para matar el tiempo. Mientras apuraba mi café, me decidí a preguntar algo.

-Te me haces conocido... ¿No habrás estado en televisión?

-Más o menos.

-Espera... ¿No eres Noah Blaine, el de _Fusión de Cocina_?

-Depende de quien pregunte, a menos que seas otro "Sierra" que necesita comprarse una vida en las tiendas de un dolar.

-El sarcasmo era un poco innecesario, pero gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿De qué? -preguntó extrañado

-Por confirmarlo, duh.

En eso, empezamos a reir. Nunca esperé conocer a alguien más irritante y gracioso que yo.

-Por cierto, ¿Quien es "Sierra"?

-Una loca obsesionada con _Drama Total_. Participó en la tercera y quinta temporadas.

-Uh... no soy muy fanático de la telerrealidad que no sea de cocina -le confesé-.

-Tienes suerte. No puedo soportar que me recuerden a esa anguila bañada en aceite de motor ni que me echaran tras "jugar" esquiva-pelotas.

-Tranquilo. No tienes que temer eso.

En eso, llegó el gordo Owen con una enorme fuente de chuletas ahumadas gratinadas, dos malteadas, un bol repleto de puré de papa, un sandwich y una limonada.

-Viejo, ¿Vas a comer todo eso? No llegaremos a la estación.

-Tranquilízate, amigo. El sandwich y la limonada son tuyos.

Mientras empezaron a comer, revisé la ficha de Owen que tenía en el celular. Gordo (obvio), flatulento, idiota... y el primer expulsado de _Fusión de Cocina_ (se comió sus ingredientes antes de empezar). En contraste, Noah: sarcástico (eso me agrada), perezoso pero siempre con un as bajo la manga. Me sorprendió que su interpretación del curry con cordero en la final no agradara a los jueces.

-Y, diganme, ¿Que planean hacer? -pregunté.

-Ir a la estación de tren para un show -respondió Noah con cierta resignación.

-Tfiede qve fef cob... -tragó el gordo y tomó aire tras escupir sin querer trozos de chuleta- una carrera alrededor del mundo.

-Wiiii, me muero por verlo -dije y reí por lo bajo.

-¿Conduce ese loco de McLean? -quise saber

-Nah -sentenció Noah-. Presenta un tal Don.

-No suena tan sádico como Chris -terció Owen.

-Si van a competir en una carrera, llevan las de ganar -dije-.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Owen

-Si... poniendote a rodar y Noah conduciendo.

Los tres reímos hasta llorar. Miré el reloj de mi móvil y reparé en la hora. Ya casi era hora de dejar a Amanda en la estación de autobuses.

-Bueno, chicos -anuncié, con lágrimas en los ojos-, tengo que irme. Prometí a alguien que la llevaría a la estación y voy algo retrasado.

-Un placer charlar contigo, eh...

-Puedes llamarme Sam... todo el mundo lo hace.

-Si, como digas...

-Cuídate, amigo -se despidió Owen.

-Ah, y Noah... -dejé la frase al aire.

-¿Si?

-Tus tapas no quedaron tan mal -A mitad de temporada Noah había arrasado con los jueces en el desafío de la Caja Incógnita-. El pintxo de pollo a la crema fue estupendo.

-Gracias -me respondió Noah, sorprendido por el comentario-.

-Cuidate, Owen.

No me respondió, pues atacó su última chuleta.

 _6 horas después_

No puedo creerte -se sorprendió Katie cuando le conté de Noah y Owen.

-Oh, si. Totalmente -respaldó Sadie, quien quiso acompañar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Les sirve una fotografía como prueba?

Saqué el móvil y ahí estabamos los tres, desternillados de la risa.

-¡Si! ¡Son ellos! -exclamó Katie

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Son ellos, son ellos! -secundó Sadie.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Les preparo alguna cosilla o pedimos thai?

-Me provoca gases -respondió Sadie-.

-Totalmente -afirmó Katie.

Los tres reímos... cenamos unos tacos (idea de Katie), vimos el debut de Owen y Noah en ese show (Me enteré que se llamaba _Carrera Alucinante_ ), se fueron a casa y me fuí a la cama con una sonrisa tan larga como el litoral de Canadá.

FIN

OK, espero les haya gustado.

Por un lado, Owen y Noah. Noah es buen tipo. Respeto su capacidad para soportar a la alegre máquina de calentamiento global y su inigualable sarcasmo. Sobre Owen, ya parece personaje insignia de la franquicia junto a Chris y el Chef.

Por el otro, las BFF, Katie y Sadie. Katie merecía algo más de protagonismo, y es el cerebro de las dos. En cuanto a Sadie... se me hace una versión femenina de Owen. Solo que menos glotona y gaseosa y un poco más ingenua. De haber un Drama Total Bazofia, sin dudar las metería si no fuera porque sus estadísticas son mejores de lo que pedirían (primeros expulsados por equipos 1er expulsado post-fusión).

¿Por qué me incluí? Bueno, no falta el autor que se autocomplazca insertandose. Así que ¿Por qué no probar?

Si les gustó, dejen review. ¿No les gustó? Dejen Review. ¿Esperaban a Katie y Sadie? Dejen review.

Con afecto, _Sam the stormbringer_.


End file.
